Dinner and a Show
by The Bruised Twilight
Summary: One of the Total Drama competitors drops all sanity for the sake of "entertainment". She just might be making her fellow competitors a series of "dinner-and-a-show" victims. /OC focused! Takes place in TDAS./ (Rated M for blood, gore, character death, profanity, etc.)


**Greetings, readers. Welcome to my fanfiction story that was inspired by the MLP: FIM creepypasta "**_**Cupcakes**_**". It truly was a joy to read and this is a Total Drama version of it that takes place in the morning of the **_**Total Drama: All-Stars**_** episode "**_**No One Egg-spects the Spanish Opposition**_**". It was in my intentions to make it a one-shot but I may or may not continue it.**

**Alyssa and Shane belong to me, Adriane does not, neither does the Total Drama cast. (Shane is only mentioned in this chapter.)**  
**And this wasn't exactly how I wanted my OCs to be introduced, especially seeing that Alyssa isn't like this really but I wrote it for the fun and entertainment.~ (Don't we all?)**

**But now, without further ado, let us continue on to the story. Enjoy~**

* * *

"What to write, what to write..." A petite brunette girl that went by the name of Adriane sat at the base of a tree. She had a book laid out on her lap and a pencil in her hand as she stared down at the blank pages of the poetry book. The girl was outside for fresh air; hoping that the fresh (or as fresh as this island got anyway) outdoors of the campgroud would help her write, but no such luck so far.

The brunette tapped at her forehead with the eraser of her pencil, seeming as if she was coming down with writer's block. There was something causing a discomfort onto her, something she couldn't quite explain but she had been unnerved for a while now and she had a feeling that it would only grow worse, no matter how much she wanted that feeling to fade away.

Not too far off, Alyssa, a familiar competitor that was easily recognizable for her long blonde hair and somewhat bland and dark style of dress, emerged from the Spa-Hotel where she had been staying with the Villains (she was on their team, after all). Her eyes dully gazed over the rather empty campus.

"Hmm.~" She hummed quietly to herself for a short second and looked around the rather deserted camp. She couldn't hear Courtney's nagging voice, Duncan's biting and grimmacing about being on the Heroes team, Scott was on exile at Bony Island, heaven knows where Alejandro and Heather were, Cameron was most likely hiding away with Gwen in the Spa-Hotel, Shane must be sleeping in like he usually does, and supposing that Sierra was mourning over the fact that Cameron was no longer on the Heroic Hamsters there was the high possibility that the apology brat was most likely doing her best to console her. As for Mike, he'd been disappearing a lot lately so this didn't particularly come as a surprise.

"God, it's so... _lonesome_ out here..." Alyssa mumbled to herself as she stood on her own in the campus grounds, her arms folded loosely in front of her chest. "I like me some privacy but this is ridiculous. It's deader than Gwen out here... I need excitement. A rush of some kind."

She boredly stared out into the distance with a slow sigh, as if she was drifting away into her thoughts. She stood almost completely still, her appearance could have easily been mistaken for a statue. It wasn't long before a thought had occured, it was a private thought of course, definately not one she'd share with anyone, even to the "safety" of the confessional.

Alyssa looked around again at the severe lack of campers. She couldn't go back inside and take out one of her own teammates for a little... "fun", as she might call it. They were all devious themselves and _might_ be able to detect any kind of intent she carried with her. The Heroes were all more innocent, one of them would be easy to manipulate.

She thought over who was left on the Heroes team. Duncan? No. She would miss teasing him on his "heroic" and "do-good" nature, she decided to wait until he grew boring to play with him. Zoey and Sierra just didn't seem like they'd be fun to play with at the moment, no matter how much they seemed like screamers. Shane would just be hassle on her to move around. Mike, she couldn't find him, let alone would she care to play with him. The only one that she had in mind and in sight was the brunette that was still struggling to write.

_Perfect._ The blonde villain thought as she silently and calmly walked to the hero.

Adriane placed her pencil in the poetry book and shut it with a frown. "Stupid writer's block." Her dark eyes laid on the ground, her uneasiness wavered somewhat, only to rise and fall back to where it was before it rose again.

"You're looking a bit tense there, Adri." The blonde said in a lazy tone as she leaned on the rails of the steps to the Heroes' cabin. Her voice made the other girl jump a bit then look up at Alyssa.

"O-Oh! It's just y-you." Adriane said with a slow relief at seeing her old season four teammate.

"Damn. I didn't know you were _that_ tense." The blonde said quietly after the other girl had jumped but shrugged that away. "How've you been? It's been a while since we spoke last."

"Yeah, i-it has been." The other girl said, putting up a small smile at her old teammate.

The villainous blonde lightly smirked before she spoke again, giving the other female a small side-glance. "So, how've you been?"

She was only keeping up the small-talk as a lure. It would be easy to tap into the gullible girl's mind if she knew more about her, making it much easier to coax her over, she was in the process of getting ready to sweet-talk her now.

"I've been ki-kinda n-nervous lately... b-but other than th-that, I'm f-fine." She tried to give Alyssa a reassuring smile but she didn't need assuring in any way, she had a game to play.

"Nervous?" The blonde inquired with a single eyebrow raised in faux-curiosity and her eyes gave the implication that she cared. She didn't pass drama class for nothing, that much is true. "Why do you think that is?"

"I-I don't know..." Adriane hesitated a bit, wondering on the matter herself. "I just... I-I-I just have a weird misgiving..."

"Oh... well, would you like to do something to take your mind off of it?~" The villainous girl leaned her head towards the brunette, giving her a soft and expectant gaze.

"W-Well, I tried to write poetry like I normally would b-but I'm just not feeling it..." She trailed off as she looked back at her.

"Well, how about cooking?" Alyssa shrugged slightly as she spoke. "I could take you into the Spa-Hotel and into the kitchen. You and I could bake something together."

"B-Baking...?" The brunette poet looked at the villainous actress, who only gave a nod and hum of affirmation as an answer. She grew a bright smile and stood from the steps with her poetry book in her arms. "O-Okay! What are we baking?"

Oh, the innocence was endearing to the actress. Almost _too_ endearing.

"I was thinking along the lines of something sweet. I haven't had cupcakes in a while." She grinned dangerously, but then flicked some more of her long hair over her face to hide the grin that would only unnerve her "friend".

"Cupcakes...?" Adriane blinked then nodded, her smile remaining. "Okay! L-Let's go!"

Alyssa gave a quick glance around the camp to make sure they weren't being watched then gestured for her to come along, the two now walking to the spa-hotel.

"So, w-what kind of cupcakes will they be?" Adriane curiously inquired. This made the blonde slowly look back at her and give her a playful wink.

"They'll be surprise cupcakes." Alyssa giggled softly. "What makes them taste good is the secret."

"W-What's the secret?" The brunette asked, her book still against her chest as the two stepped into the spa-hotel, Alyssa holding the door open for the other girl then walking in after her.

The actress giggled again in a teasing manner as she walked past the other girl and towards the kitchen. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." She sang out then disappeared as she turned the corner of one of the halls that lead to the kitchen.

The unnerving feeling in Adriane grew somewhat but she had begun to internally convince herself that Alyssa was her friend. She was trying to help her, not hurt her. That's what she convinced herself to think, anyway.

She followed the actress, turning at the same corner Alyssa had and joined her side as she poked through the cabinets, pulling out some flour and other ingredients. The brunette placed her book on the corner of the counter and peered into the cabinets over the other girl's shoulder.

She asked the blonde, "What else d-do you need?"

With a gentle smile, Alyssa slowly put her back to the other girl as she slipped a small rag from her front pocket and dabbed a liquid on it. "I think I've got it all, Adri. I just need that secret indredient. Could you please close your eyes so I could get it, hun?"

Adriane had tensed up at her suggestion and hesitated at first but eventually she had reluctantly shut her eyes without question. There were several soft thuds that were clearly the sound of footfall that came a bit closer to the nervous poet, until she couldn't help but to crack just one of her eyes open to see that the villainous actress was no longer in sight. She was about to turn her head to keep looking but a cloth was pressed up to her face. She had attempted to struggle and fight against the hand that held the cloth but the smell of chloroform had overtaken her senses and caused her to fall unconsious.

Alyssa tossed the rag aside for later use perhaps as she smirked down at the girl. "Sweet dreams." She whispered.

* * *

An undetermined amount of time later, the poet was awake again. She slowly stirred with a small groan; her eyelids lazily fluttering and her head attempting to lift itself from the cold surface it rested on. As she attempted to further sit up, she felt something press on her chest that kept her held down and she lazily fell back onto the cold metal beneath her head.

Her dark eyes widened a little as her head hit the metalic surface and she winced in the slight pain that it had caused. That hit, however, gave her more of an alert sense and she looked around; not trying to lift herself again. She was in darkness, a single dim light was just above her. It was similar to that of a spotlight or a light that a dentist might use during your oral examination or during a doctor's surgery. Several belts held her against the cold surface; one on each of her wrists, one on her chest, stomach, upper legs and also for her shins. There was one for her neck but it was not in use. Her face then began to spread a blush as she realized that she had been stripped away of her shirt and jeans. Other than the light that beamed down onto her, the room was dark and it had a very sterile scent, if there was any scent at all.

"Enjoy your nap?" Came a voice from one of the corners of the dark room. Adriane's eyes were wide in fear; not knowing where the voice was coming from or who it belonged to quite yet, her mind still in a somewhat groggy state.

There was the sound of a switch being struck and more light came from the bulb above where Adriane was lying, almost blinding the poor helpless girl that was bound on the cot. Then as her eyes now began to slowly adjust to the somewhat lightened room, she saw a faint gleam of gold that hung around a long, white cloth and after focusing a bit more, she noticed that the golden gleam was hair.

It was the hair of her old teammate. She was giving the bound girl a rather uncomfortable look. Was it the smile; wide and disturbed? Or the fact that her eyes were hidden behind her hair that cast a shadow over her face? The fact that she was wearing a long doctor's coat and gloves but yet she didn't have the slightest intrest in helping many others? It didn't matter, really, Adriane was at a high level of discomfort and she wanted out of this situation. Her heart began to race with fear, eyes wide and taken aback at the blonde-haired artist that stood before her and began to take a few simple steps towards her.

She struggled against the belts and attempted to push herself into the cot as if to try escaping from her somehow but it was no use. The belts were tight and no matter how badly she wished for it, she couldn't hide or sink away from the disturbing looking girl that was approaching.

Alyssa stopped just by the cot and flipped her hair from her face but only enough to uncover one of her eyes, the hair falling over her left eye. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She asked Adriane sweetly.

"A-A-Alyssa!" She had panicked, squirming in place. "W-What's going o-o-on? What-What is this?" Her dark eyes were wide as they darted frantically from the belts to the darkness that still enveloped most of the room then the girl's exposed eye. She was a nervous wreck.

"Shhh." Alyssa had said in attempt to calm her, putting a finger up to her lips. "Settle down, Adri." She said smoothly, her exposed eye giving the other girl a soft yet excited look.

After taking in a few deep breaths, Adriane reluctantly nodded in acknowledgement. "A-Alyssa? W-W-... Why-Why am I h-here? I..." She choked up on her own breath as she continued to try to speak, "I t-thought we w-were baking c-c-cupcakes...!"

"You see, we _were_." Alyssa stated as she put her hands on her hips. "Well, technically, we still are. I haven't gotten my secret ingredient yet."

"B-But..." At the a slow and painful realization of what the secret ingredient was, her eyes had practically bulged out of her head in fear. "N-No... you... y-y-you c-can't possibly mean th-that-!" She was cut off by the artist.

"Sorry, hun, but I'm afraid so." She gave a face of mock-sympathy to the girl. "Everyone else seemed like so much of a hassle and with you sitting there, looking so cute and innocent, I just couldn't help but to bring you in! I have a feeling that your cupcakes will taste very sweet, but that's just how I'm picturing things. How about you? Do you think they'll turn out okay?"

The poet was visibly shaking in the binds, her eyes clenching shut and a choked sob slipped past her lips out of fear. She knew her 'friend' had been crazy but not maniacally insane! Not so mentally ill and evil!

Alyssa blinked down at her and gently tapped the other girl's cheek with her index and middle finger to get her attention. "Did you hear me?" She choked up in response, her eyes clenching shut even tighter and she turned her head away from the touch. "Oh, come on, now, Adri," She began again as she withdrew her hand. "I haven't even started having fun with you yet."

Adriane meekly looked at her and in hopes of getting her to stop what she was doing, she managed to stammer "T-The others... th-they'll-they'll notice I-I'm missing...! They'll... they'll know it was you... c-cameras... they-th-they can s-see it on t-the cameras..."

"Nope. You're _wrong_." The blonde sang softly. "I already know what I'm doing. I cleared out this room of all the cameras and destroyed the footage. Speaking of which, Chris really needs to lock up his recording room better." She chuckled lightly until it suddenly shifted into a giggle. "And no one's going to notice you're gone."

"B-But... my-my team! They're... th-they're going t-t-to n-notice I'm missing! T-T-They're g-going to l-look for me!" Alyssa kept a soft smile and shook her head, chuckling slowly at the other girl's attempts to get her to back out of what she was doing.

"No, because you'll be leaving. And they're just going to have to live with that." She gave a slow smirk that in a way, was almost playful. "It'll be so easy! Now, you just sit tight, my friend. I'll be back lickity-split with a gift for you!" She finished cheerfully before she spun around on her heel and took off to pick up Adriane's 'gift'.

Adriane began to thrash around slightly in the cot and bonds, hoping so desperately that there was an escape that she could find and find it soon. She just wanted out of there and away from her. One of the girls that she had thought to be her friend but was now searching for a 'gift' for her, wanting to use her for own sick purpose. Her own sickening ingredient for her cupcakes.

There was the sound of rummaging around in the darker corners of the room. Clanging, thuds, occassionally a small grunt or groan of effort. The golden-haired artist returned to Adriane who immediately stopped squirming as Alyssa came into her view again; putting a tray down on a table nearby. It had a clean white sheet laid over it to hide whatever items she held on.

"You know, squirming and thrashing makes the meat very stringy and tired... ugh, it's none too satsifying. Well, that's my own opinion." She had now given the poet a shrug. "Maybe someone around here likes food like that. Or I could just ship it in the mail over to Owen or Brick. I mean, they like Chef's food, they'll probably eat it if no one around here does."

"H-Huh...? W-What a-a-are you...? You m-mean y-you're g-going t-t-to _f-feed me_ to the o-other contestants?!" She couldn't help the exclaim of fear that had slipped out. She was shaking in distress on the cot.

"Well, duh." The blonde nodded with a light giggle. "I can't just keep you all to myself. That'd be selfish."

Adriane began to sob again at the thought of her friends obliviously devouring her flesh in the contents of an innocent-appearing cupcake. The thought of Mike, Zoey, Cameron and especially the boy she had fallen so hard for named Shane... all sinking their teeth into the cupcake that held the flesh of their dear friend.

"H-How c-c-could you?" She asked as tears poured down her face; her eyes averted away from the other girl. Her voice had dropped beneath a whisper. "H-How...?"

Alyssa gave her a blank stare then shook her head at the question with a sigh. "Wouldn't it be obvious? I'd grab the knife and slowly carve incisions in your body." She knew what the girl had actually meant but she felt as if she should give her a brief and torturous idea of what she had in mind.

"P-Please... j-j-just let me go..."

"Aww, honey, it's too late for that." She said teasingly. "Now, enough stalling, let's go right ahead and move this along." The blonde had now picked up the clean sheet to reveal several surgecial instruments on the tray she had been carrying. Just looking at the tools made Adriane dizzy from the thought of the tools tearing into her flesh. "Since I'm nice, why don't I let _you_ pick, Adriane?"

She whimpered and cringed away from them; not even willing to look at them, let alone decide which one impales her and slices through her body. It was more horror than she could describe or handle. She despised the fact that this was happening to her and kept her mouth shut with her lips pursed tightly together but whimpers were still heard in the otherwise silent room.

"What? You don't want to pick one?" Alyssa asked with a blink and a light tilt of her head, then gave a shrug of her shoulders. "Fine by me." She lifted up a plain scalpel and held it over the other girl's bare stomach, fully ready to make an incision but suddenly pulled the blade back. "Wait, wait, wait... We can't just rush into this. We should make this a lasting moment. One that at least _one of us _will remember." She maniacally giggled as she finished saying that last part.

She looked over Adriane's nearly bare body, gently trailing the tip of the scalpel's blade over her side but not cutting into her. This on its own made the victim gasp and quiver in fear of what was to come.

"Hmm. Adriane, do you have any sensitive areas I should know about?" She asked with a grin of interest and enthusiasm, like that you'd see on a child's face at hearing an appealing story. "Your shins, wrists, sides, collarbone? Anything?"

Adriane looked at her with her dark eyes barely open and frantically shook her head just so she could hope that it could be that much less painful. This made the blonde frown and sigh, "Damn shame. I was hoping that you could just _tell_ me but I guess I can just try _finding_ them instead."

Without warning, she slowly began to push the blade into the skin of Adriane's right arm just below the joint of her elbow. This caused the girl to let out a brief scream of pain that sounded throughout the room and her arm naturally tried to jerk away from the pain but with her being bound down to the cot, her arm moved no more than a violent spasm. As soon as she had moved her arm, however, the blade had slipped from the sudden jerk and tore a bit more flesh than what was intended.

"Easy there, tiger!" Alyssa gave a soft laugh. "I barely got started! And _you're_ the one that made it worse. That cut was supposed to be a clean one." She looked at the bit of blood that was on the scalpel and couldn't help but to lick the red liquid off of the blade. Just after swallowing that bit of the blood, she got a small shiver of delight. "Mm! That'll be _perfect _to mix into the batter! And I might have to puree some of the meat I'll cut off later so it goes into the mix more easily..." She trailed off with a smile, gently tapping the scalpel's handle to her chin.

"I _might_ have to add in more flour so the mix doesn't get as wet and watery. Or do you think that since blood is thicker than water, it'll work the way it is?" She asked Adriane curiously.

The girl bound to the cot didn't respond. She couldn't. It was already emotionally painstaking as it was, and her abductor is here asking her what she should do with her body and its contents after she's gone.

After some time that Alyssa hadn't recieved a response, she simply looked at the floor in thought. "I guess I'll do two different batches then, so I can experiment. Sounds pretty legitimate to me!" She giggled and looked at Adriane again. "Okay, come on, let's keep going."

Instead of going back to Adriane's arms, she moved herself towards Adriane's legs and she couldn't help but stare over the smooth complexion of her victim's body from the angle she was at and chuckled. The stare made the poet want to shrink away, to disappear from sight in embarrassment, fear and a variety of other emotions.

"Very nice, Adri. I have to give you that. It almost makes me feel bad for damaging you... _almost_."

The poet bit back an embarrassed whimper as her face redenned from her perpetraitor's words. The blade in Alyssa's gloved hand lightly dragged over the skin, before it stopped near the bottom of her shin and began to stab into her leg.

Another scream of pain passed from the girl's lungs in pain, she forced herself to stay still so she didn't get her skin torn like with her arm. Her eyes and jaw were tightly clenched from the pain she was currently enduring, a seemingly never-ending trail of tears spilled from the victim's eyes and down the sides of her face.

With the blade buried beneath Adriane's skin, Alyssa lightly flicked the blade inside of her leg's flesh that made it tense up and emitted another sound from her victim; the sound of a scream coming out through her clenched jaw until her mouth opened again and the scream echoed throughout the room.

"Nice set of lungs you've got there." The blonde smirked with her green eyes looking at the other from the corner of her eye. She then looked back at the cut in her leg and spoke below a whisper, "Too bad I'll have to rip them out later."

"Y-You-... You're g-gonna... w-what?!" She couldn't find herself able to stop from screaming out her exclaim. Her attacker didn't respond and sharply dug the knife deeper into her leg and getting yet another scream of agony from her. After her scream, the knife was quickly but carefully withdrawn and the removal of the surgical knife caused more blood to pour from her leg. The withdrawl of the tool made Adriane wince and loudly whimper in pain.

"Man, you make a lot of noise." The blonde rose a brow. "But to each his own, I suppose. Or 'her own' in this case."

"P-Please... s-s-s-stop th-this, please..." Adriane begged. She wanted to do more with her life other than what she's done in her near two decades of life. She had so much that she wanted to do, so much that she wanted to see, but she never will now. She was slowly but surely being murdered, with no one coming to her rescue yet, she still had to hold onto that little bit of hope she forced herself to keep.

At the begs of her former teammate, Alyssa looked at her with a face of mock sympathy. "I can't, sweetie. Once I start, I can't stop." After shaking her head, she put her hands up on the cot on Adriane's left side. "I would love to, I _really_ would but sadly, I can't. I can't trust you to keep silent, I can't trust you to stay in one place. I know you'll tell and you'll do anything to put me away. If you think there's any way to escape, you're mistaken!"

At the sharpness in her voice from the shout, the poet flinched away with a whimper.

"Actually, now that I think about it, there is _one_ way." She said in a playful tone. Adriane now looked back at her hopefully but that hope was quickly crushed when she saw the dark look on the other girl's face that held a smirk as she told the brunette the way out. "Death."

With another sob, Adriane began to cry out for help. "S-Shane! Z-Zoey! Mike! C-C-Cameron! Anyone please, h-help! Get me out!"

"No one's going to hear you. You can literally scream for hours and hours on end but no one will find you unless they just so happen to wander in here which is highly doubtful."

"N-No, you're lying!" She shook her head but she sounded more as if she was trying to convince herself of the words coming out of her mouth. "They... They have to find me!"

"But they won't." Alyssa's patience was running short.

"B-But-!"

She had finally snapped before Adriane could even get started on her arguement again. "Adriane, face the facts! You are _never_ going to be found and you will _not_ be saved! Why are you holding onto hope? There's _nothing_ that's going to save you!"

With her last shout, she suddenly stabbed the scalpel down through Adriane's hand. Her eyes were wide with pain and shock, a second passed before the shock faded away and she could scream out in pain once more. The tears on her face increasing their rate in flow from the pain that was burning her arm.

Alyssa didn't move the tool that was buried in the other girl's hand and panted lightly to recompose herself. Her hand still held the knife in a firm grip before sharply pulled out the knife, a sharp inhale of pain was the response she got, followed by a series of excessive whimpering.

"I... I-I wanna go home..." Adriane sniffed hopelessly. Alyssa gave another look of mock sympathy and leaned over, gently laying her forehead against the other girl's before she began to softly speak to her.

"Don't you see? That's what I'm doing. You're being sent home, and you won't have to stay here any longer. Isn't this torture, this chaos too much for you? I'm helping you, Adriaine."

She whimpered beneath the other girl before something gave her a little kickstart and she tried to fight back by jerking torso upward the most it could against the bonds and bite at her attacker, her sudden move made her attacker quickly lean back but not fast enough to completely escape the counterattack and got a knick on the cheek from the bound girl's teeth.

"Damn! This is what I get for helping people, huh?!" She snapped and drove the scalpel onto the ground with it clanging against the cold, hard ground. "Now, I got a new problem. Sit tight, Adri." She mumbled before walking into the darkness to retrieve another item.

After a minute or two that felt like hours to the anxious victim tied to the cot, the blonde artist returned with a pair of pliers. "You wanted to play the hard way, so now we're going to play the hard way."

Adriane looked at the pliers with wide eyes, curious on what she was going to do with them but at the same time she was too afraid to ask and wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to know the answer.

Now that she had slowly and eerily stepped up to Adriane's side again, she looked down at her firmly. "Open your mouth." She demanded, her only reaction was Adriane's wide eyes filling up with tears again as she gathered up what she was implying. "I said 'Open. Your. Mouth.'" She now growled her demand.

Regardless of Alyssa's shouts from earlier, she turned her head away in hopes of her giving up on what she was wanting to do. With the blonde's patience being tested once again, she moved one her hands away from the pliers to strike Adriane across the face. The slap left behind a red handprint over her face and it held a sharp stinging sentsation in its wake.

"This is the last time I'm gonna say it, open your fucking mouth!" She shouted. With Adriane reluctantly obeying to her command, both of the blonde's hands returned to the pliers and used them to grip onto one of her teeth. "Normally, a vet would just muzzle a snappy bitch, but I'm no vet. I'm just some girl that has to teach some mangy dog a lesson."

Adriane clenched her eyes shut and began to shake excessively once again, moaning out of fear. The pliers that held onto one of her front teeth began to tug on it. The bound victim winced and squirmed as her tooth was tugged, the salty tears of fear on her face raced past each other and rolled off of the sides of her face.

The tooth that the pliers were gripped onto was firm and it was a struggle to try getting out of her mouth. To try loosening it, the actress began to twist and pry at the tooth that only made the pain all the more worse for her helpeless victim who was suppressing her terrified screams to pained moans and groans.

"It's only going to be four teeth." Alyssa mumbled, "Quit your sobbing."

Then with a grunt of annoyance, the blonde kept the pliers holding onto the tooth firmly before she gave a single sharp tug that ripped it right from the girl's mouth, it wouldn't have come out as easy if she hadn't been twisting and prying at it. At the unimaginable pain that followed her tooth being ripped out, Adriane couldn't supress the scream of pain that strained her throat.

"One down, three to go." Her attacker sang playfully as she put down the last tooth she had retrieved and returned the pliers to the girl's mouth and gripped onto another one of her teeth. She gave it the same treatment that she gave the other tooth. She gave it a few tugs and twists that mostly served to loosen the tooth before she tugged it out just like the last one. She had recieved the same responses from her victim as before, the suppressed sounds of pain that were lastly followed by a scream of agony.

After the same torturous process had been repeated only two more times, the blonde villain had managed to remove two more of the girl's teeth that had now began to give tired screams and heavy, exhausted pants of the brunette victim.

She and her voice were obviously beginning to grow tired, considering that she had almost choked on that scream and began to pant heavily from the indescribable pain that burned her hand, elbow, shin and now her mouth.

"Wow, that was a tough one." The artist commented as she put the tooth down on the tray nearby. "You learn your lesson, sweet fangs?" She asked with a smirk.

Unwilling to speak, Adriane only nodded her head to tell her that she understood the consequences of what she had done.

"Good!" Alyssa beamed and put down the pliers. "I'm trying to keep your face in contact as much as I can, darling. It's simply precious." She almost seemed to sing as she gently traced the back of her hand along the other girl's jawline. But Adriane didn't care too much at this point; she was becoming tired and dazed from the pain.

After noticing that Adriane was lacking focus and was getting tired, she let out a sigh of disappointment. "Oh, Adriane, why must you grow tired with me? Am I boring?" She looked at her as if she was waiting for a response but after seeing that she had nodded off into a pained slumber with several soft groans of discomfort, she pursed her lips. "I see. I suppose I should do something about this then." She mumbled to herself.

Then, after yet another disappearance, she returned with a needle and jammed it into Adriane's left arm, injecting her with the fluid inside that gave her a big shot of energy that made her bolt up and look around frantically.

"Adriane, I had asked you just before you decided to fall asleep on me if I was boring. Tell me now, am I? Am I not entertaining enough?" She asked, growing a strained smile on her face then quickly fell when Adriane was too in shock to immediately respond and made Alyssa snap at her again. "I strive to be an actress, Adriane! I need to make sure others are entertained, that I am well enough to do so. How can I do that with you falling asleep on me?! Easy answer, I _can't_! It hurts when I'm trying to talk to you and keep you entertained in your last moments here before you have to go home and you're so ungrateful that you fall asleep! I thought you were supposed to be a hero!"

Adriane was too shocked to respond to the other girl's rant and swallowed that lump that formed in her throat. She shook at not only the shot of adreneline but also the shouting and downgrading that Alyssa had just administered to her.

Alyssa shook her head with her eyes fixated on the floor. "You know, I thought you were different, Adriane. I thought you were one of those truly genuine people, I didn't think that you'd fall asleep." She let out a sigh with her eyes still on the ground, "I guess it's time to wrap things up."

She leaned over and picked up the scalpel on the ground then carried it back to the tray to clean and sterilize it since she hadn't wanted any of the blood from before or anything it might have picked up when it fell on the floor. She had made sure that it was thoroughly cleaned up, wiped clean of any visible germs.

Now that the blonde was returning to her side with the cleaned knife, Adriane choked up. She didn't know what this final act of torture would be nor did she want to know. She had only wanted to get away from here. Difference was that now, she wasn't hoping for this. She was dreaming for it. It hurt to hope because it had done nothing for her so far and it wouldn't change a thing now. It didn't hurt to dream of being able to escape this torturous nightmare, to dream of being somewhere better, somewhere that was more at peace.

"Well, here it is, Adriane. The final stretch." Alyssa sounded disappointed. "I was hoping to play with you more but there's only so many things I can do without damaging more than enough flesh than required. And as I said before, I would like to keep in tact as much as I possibly can. Now, would you like to jump into this with or without anesthetic?"

Adriane whimpered out of terror once again and flinched away. Alyssa knew what she was doing but couldn't resist letting her be tortured a bit more and spoke out again. "Without? Damn, you're one tough cookie, which is odd since I'm making you into cupcakes." She smirked and positioned the blade above Adriane, lining it horizontally along her ribcage. "You ready?"

With her dark eyes staring up pleadingly at her, she shook her head in disagreement and fright.

"No?" She asked with a raised brow as if to ask her to clarify. With a hum of disagreement, she shook her head again as the tears began to flow down her cheeks for the last time. "Well? Do you or do you not want the anesthetic? This will be the last time I ask you."

Adriane nodded her head wordlessly to agree to taking the pain-killing drug. Then, right after she had, Alyssa lifted moved her hands to the tray again that she hadn't noticed held a syringe until now. The blonde must have gotten it during of her trips from getting her tools. She took the needle and carefully stuck it into Adriane's torso, the fluids now rushing into her bloodstream.

"Maybe you won't cry as much this time around. Well, I hope so anyway. It was amusing at first but then it just began to get annoying after you just kept sobbing and sniffling." She scoffed quietly then retracted away the empty syringe and disposed of it by putting it up on the nearby table. "Do you feel anything, Adri?" She asked as she laid a hand on the other girl's stomach and pushed down on it lightly to see if she could get a reaction. "Well?"

With the drugs in her body and with herself feeling numb from her ribs to her crotch, she began to feel lazy again and let her head fall back. She was holding on for dear life but was letting go at the same time, just wanting the pain and suffering to end. Just so it would take her life and she wouldn't have to live and know that her sociopath of a 'friend' was around.

Adriane managed to meekly shake her head to confirm that she indeed felt nothing. "Exquisite." Alyssa sang out as she positioned the blade just below the other girl's ribs again and began to carefully slice into the flesh. The blade dug into her skin and cut a horizontal line that stretched from one side to the other, then she repeated the process along the lower portion of Adriane's body; the slice was just along her waist. After those two cuts had been made, the blonde made a line in the middle of those two lines and cut a clean line that connected the two other cuts.

"I'm not exactly one for corny puns and cheap humor but it looks like I've got my 'I' on you." Alyssa spoke flatly with a faint smirk.

With the skin she cut on Adriane's torso, Alyssa used her gloved hands to peel away the flaps of skin to pin them at her victim's sides. The sound of the wet flesh being pulled back was a slow and agonizing sound to the victim. She hadn't known what to think of the torture now that she was no longer feeling any pain yet she knew that more damage was being done upon her body.

After looking at the intensines that were now exposed to the blonde's sight, she grinned. "Wow, this is sweet. It's like a biology project!" She chuckled and admired the sight once again. "Incredible. Look, there's your intenstines! And your liver's just right over here." She pointed out the areas of where she saw what she had spoken of. "Your stomach, too. I think that's your pancreas right there next to it."

Adriane laid and silently cried; it was bad enough to know that she was being torn apart but with Alyssa explaining all of it aloud, it just made it worse because she had been giving her descriptions of what she was seeing. So not only was Adriane aware of these actions being performed on her and the pain she had endured but now she was aware of what some of the sights looked like thanks to the villain's descriptions.

"Well, I can't gawk for too long. I need to get to work!" With her scalpel at the ready again, she began to carefully cut at the other's intenstines and began to slowly pull them out of her. The intestines flopped around some and made the noises that only raw and bloody flesh being so helplessly dragged around and pulled could make. "You know, if I wanted to, I could just loop this around my neck and use it as a feather boa. As if I were a professional Hollywood actress on the red carpet." She giggled as she carefully began to put aside the long organs.

Getting her knife ready again, she looked for the next organ. Adriane's body looked a lot more roomy after the intenstines were removed. So, Alyssa, after taking some time to examine and decide which one she wanted to cut out next, finally chose to cut out the liver. And after cutting it free from her victim's body, she set it with the intestines.

"You know, Adriane, I could be making a bunch of lame puns right now but I'd rather not. You deserve good humor, not a bunch of lame and cliche jokes." The blonde had said as she went back to look up at her victim's face but saw her eyes shut again. The girl was still breathing but she must have passed out from the exhaustion that still ensued after all of what she had to endure. Maybe it served to mostly be her escape until she passed. "Asleep again? Oh, Adriane..."

Alyssa kept a deep frown as she leaned up and gave the girl a slap across the face with one of here bloodied gloves. "Wake up, dammit!" She cursed loudly, the action that followed this was another firm slap then Adriane's groaning. Her mouth was still burning with pain after having those few teeth removed and now she had that pain doubled thanks to the slap across her face.

"Am I still not entertaining enough, doll?" She asked with pursed lips. "Because you feel asleep again."

"Mm? I-I-I... n-nngh..." Adriane tried to speak but her exhaustion, blood loss and pain prevented her from doing so. She tried to give her even a gesture but not even the strength for that could be mustered and she kept herself slumped against the cot.

With a huff, Alyssa put the scalpel back into Adriane's body and began to slice at yet another organ. After it was cut free, she lifted it to show it to her victim. "Look, it's your bladder! A lot of people might urinate when they're scared but you didn't, I applaud you." She put the bladder with the other organs and clapped her bloody gloves together with a proud grin, to which Adriane didn't know how to respond to other than give her a tired gaze.

"And I would like to think that you'd applaud me as well for at least giving my best attempt to keep you entertained if your hands weren't bound. Maybe it's just that last spark in me that knows you're a hero, but either way, the final performance is coming to an end. It's kind of sad, really. I liked this game we were playing."

The girl gazed up with her dark green eyes dim and foggy. She surely wouldn't last much longer.

The blonde held up the scalpel once again and placed it over the girl's chest, positioned over her heart. "I'll make it quick since you seem awful tired, okay?"

No response from Adriane, not that she was ever going to give one again.

The blade stabbed through her chest and pierced her heart; cutting into one of her arteries and whatever foul red liquid was left in her body gushed out of the gash. She had begun to choke up on the liquids that rushed through her throat that only aided in helping end her suffering faster.

The blonde watched the light fade from the other girl's eyes as they slowly shut, never to open again. After watching that sight, she got up and removed her foul gloves, disposing of them in a wastebin nearby.

Alyssa then turned back towards the lifeless brunette and ran a hand through the long-gone girl's dark hair. She examined her face, smiled, and went back to clean the scalpel.

"Can't wait to do this again." She sang out gleefully, which was followed by a dark chuckle. "Maybe next time, I can make breakfast."

* * *

**So, how was that? This fanfic was actually a few pages longer and more horrific but for the sake of sanity, I had to cut it down... And yet for some reason I still don't know if it's too much or not enough.**

**And I apologize to the owner of Adriane if my writing for her was inaccurate in any way. **

**Please tell me what you think and if you think I should continue it.**

**Ta-ta.~**


End file.
